


Nerve

by EmotionalSupportPuma



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Frenemies, Love/Hate, Stabbing, i am so phenomenally bad at tagging i apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmotionalSupportPuma/pseuds/EmotionalSupportPuma
Summary: Being stuck in a jail cell, for reasons not concerning her, with the person who got them there in the first place? Well, that was a recipe for disaster.
Relationships: Nisha/Scarlett (Borderlands)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Nerve

**Author's Note:**

> written for my friend Gaige, hope ya like it buddy!! :D

Being stuck in a jail cell was frustrating in it's own right. Being stuck in a jail cell for reasons that had nothing to do with her was beyond infuriating. Being stuck in a jail cell, for reasons not concerning her,  _ with _ the person who got them there in the first place? Well, that was a recipe for disaster. Nisha was starting to think it had been done on purpose. 

She had no weapons, save for an old switchblade hidden precariously in her left boot. Any sherriff worth their salt knew to check for more than just hidden guns, which either meant this jackass was incompetent as hell or he intended to leave one of them with a weapon. Judging by the disgustingly loud snores coming from down the hall, Nisha would put her money on the former. 

"Come on, Nish, wearing a hole in the floor isn't going to get us out of here any faster." 

Nisha shot her a dirty look, "I don't see  _ you _ making any effort."

"Because this is obviously a huge misunderstanding and we'll be released soon."

" _ My _ being here is a misunderstanding.  _ You _ robbed a bank."

"Ah ah, they can't prove I had anything to do with that." She wagged a finger infuriatingly.

"Like hell they can't." Nisha hissed, moving back to pace beside the bars again.

They appeared to be recently refurbished, with a glossy sheen that looked out of place compared to the rest of the cell. Which was unfortunate, because if they'd been old and rusted Nisha probably could have gotten out. It wasn't the first time someone had tried to cage her and she was well-versed in daring escapes. That was something that came with the territory of a history like her, you didn't become known as the bandit who killed bandits without being captured a few times. 

The window was small enough that not even she could wriggle through without serious damage. The floor was made of concrete and would take days to bust through. The lock too weighty to be picked easily, not that there was anything to use as a pick anyways. Nisha had to fight off a frustrated shout. Such a simple, ridiculous cell and she  _ still _ couldn't find an easy way out of it. The entire time she paced, Scarlett watched with a stupid, patronizing smile. She was about ready to smack the look right off Scarlett's face, for a bit of stress relief, if nothing else.

"What's wrong, Nish?" 

"Stop calling me that, we're not friends." She snapped, fingers itching to grab her hidden switchblade.

"Aw, come on. Who else would you get into trouble with, if not for me?" Scarlett's voice was thick with faux-innocence.

"I can get myself into enough trouble on my own. At least that way I'm usually prepared to get back out of it."

"Where's the fun in that?"

Nisha glared at her, pushed at last to a breaking point of sorts. She turned away and fiddled with her boot in a way that was hopefully inconspicuous. There wasn't any noise from Scarlett, which was as good an indication as any that the other woman didn't believe there was any reason to be on edge. Not yet anyways. Gripping the knife tightly in one hand, she stood up with purpose and cleared her throat. The single, old bed creaked to alert Nisha of movement at last and she whirled around with a growl. 

Maybe she expected Scarlett to have noticed the weapon, or to have decided Nisha was stubborn enough to be a liability,  _ something _ that could warrant their game of cat-and-mouse to merge into the realm of physical violence. Something to give Nisha an excuse to attack  _ without  _ having to be the one who folded first. Instead Nisha felt the sharp end of her blade sink into skin at the exact same moment that warm lips, and a cool piercing, pressed against her own. Any thoughts she had before vanished as her mind short-circuited.

"Nisha, what the hell?!?"

Scarlet practically shot backwards, hands clutched to her side. The one good eye was wide with disbelief. Nisha struggled to piece her brain together long enough to respond. Her lips still tingled and warmth hung on her face uncharacteristically strong. 

"I...think I seriously misread the situation." Nisha managed at last.


End file.
